The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tow hitch assemblies are commonly used for the towing of trailers, and wheeled vehicles, e.g., automobile, cement mixer, recreational vehicle by another vehicle, e.g., automobile, truck, or van. Tow hitches are known to include a tow ball secured on the rear of a towing vehicle and a coupler or socket for the tow ball attached to a trailer or towed vehicle. Although it is desirable to tow different types of trailers and vehicles behind the same vehicle, different trailers and vehicles may have couplers which differ in structure and configuration and which do not fit or mate with the tow ball attached to the towing vehicle. In order to tow a trailer or a vehicle with a non-matching coupler, the tow ball must be removed and replaced with a different sized tow ball.
Further, anti-theft and safety devices for ball and socket type trailer hitches are conventionally utilized to prevent unintentional and unauthorized disengagement of a socket and tow ball. Such devices can be difficult to use with tow balls of differing sizes and generally require a tow ball sized and adapted for a particular coupler. In some situations, a user may change trailers or towed vehicles frequently.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a hitch with multiple sized tow balls enabling a user to quickly change tow ball sizes for coupling to a coupler of another vehicle or trailer.